The falling glass
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: O copo cai em cinco realidades diferentes. x DRACO MALFOY/HERMIONE GRANGER, realidades alternativas. Presente para a Pers e resposta ao projeto Brainstorm. Sessão Nasty&Filthy do fórum 6vparavocê x


**Sumário: **O copo cai em cinco realidades diferentes.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Presente para a Pers, do 6v~**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The falling glass<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>PROJETO BRAINSTORM:<br>****

****Ponte de Einstein-Rosen.** Astr.  
>1. <strong>Conexão no espaço-tempo entre dois universos distintos, unidos por uma singularidade.

* * *

><p>O copo cai.<p>

O copo cai quando Hermione Granger é jogada na mesa com violência e tenta argumentar que eles não deveriam mais fazer aquilo, que eles nem se gostam de verdade, que é injusto com a esposa dele e o noivo dela. O copo cai quando ela afasta os braços para tentar se equilibrar e não cair no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta encarar os olhos acinzentados de Draco Malfoy. O copo cai quando ele avança e a cala com três beijos violentos e a ouve gemer quando toca suas intimidades – do corpo e da alma. O copo cai como o colar em seu pescoço, como a camisa dele e como as palavras dela caem pelo chão e são esmagadas pelo desejo.

O copo cai, e antes mesmo de se quebrar, Hermione Granger se entrega.

O copo cai.

O copo cai devido à violência das palavras dela, devido à violência do passado dele. O copo cai quando eles discutem mais uma vez, quando eles percebem que ainda se odeiam, quando eles acham que aquilo não vai dar certo. O copo cai quando Draco derruba tudo o que há na mesa, tentando derrubar também o que sente por Hermione – derrubar seu amor para fora do coração. E o copo cai quando Hermione levanta-se irritada, diz a ele que seus amigos estavam certos e que ela não deveria nunca ter dado uma chance a ele. O copo cai quando ele faz menção para ir embora. O copo cai quando ela vai embora, primeiro.

O copo cai e quando se quebra, o relacionamento deles se quebra também.

O copo cai.

O copo cai junto ao corpo de Hermione. O copo cai quando ela cai, quando ela morre, quando Draco a mata. O copo depois das lágrimas dele, dos seus pedidos de desculpas e do olhar frio da garota. O copo cai quando o medo de Draco o derruba, quando o sentimento de que ele nunca estará livre realmente o consome, quando a ordem de seu mestre é maior que seu amor. O copo cai quando o corpo inerte de Hermione bate na mesa e a vira, quando Draco diz aquelas palavras mais uma vez, quando tudo o que resta são os soluços dele, de vergonha e fraqueza. O copo cai diante de mais uma vítima, diante de duas vítimas, diante de toda a esperança.

O copo cai e se quebra, e seus pedaços quebram e matam Draco Malfoy também.

O copo cai.

O copo cai quando os policiais adentram no apartamento, quando Draco pergunta o que está havendo, quando ele é preso e encara os olhos de Hermione. O copo cai quando ele chuta a mesa, humilhando-a com palavras e ameaças, quando nada mais resta além da simples desilusão. O copo cai quando um dos mais temidos criminosos é preso graças à investigação pessoal e minuciosa de uma policial inteligente e bonita demais. O copo cai quando ela sorri e diz que nunca o amou, quando ela dá uma risada sem graça quando percebe que _ele _a amou, quando percebe que está mentindo para si mesma. O copo cai quando ela o trai, quando ela o entrega, quando ele morre por tê-la amado.

O copo cai e se quebra quando os peritos entram para procurar por evidências para ajudar no julgamento, e Hermione não faz menção de limpar seus cacos.

O copo cai.

O copo cai quando Draco a vê. O copo cai quando ela passa pelo corredor, usando uma de suas roupas. O copo cai quando a manhã chega, quando Draco está com sede, quando tudo o que ele quer é um copo d'água. O copo cai de suas mãos, vai para a mesa e escorrega da mesma quando a vê. O copo cai quando Hermione ri, quando ela lhe diz bom dia, quando ela diz que está grávida. O copo cai por causa dos seios ligeiramente inchados, por causa da barriga levemente proeminente, por causa do teste de gravidez _muggle_ em sua mão. O copo cai para que ele a beije, para que ele a peça em casamento, para que ele escolha o nome da criança – nome de estrela, como sua mãe bem quis. O copo cai quando ela diz que quer Sirius, quando ele discute por querer Bellatrix e quando recebe um tapa enquanto Hermione diz que quer o divórcio antes do casamento. O copo cai quando Draco diz que está brincando, mas que não gosta daquele nome. O copo cai quando eles decidem por Regulus para menino e por Spica para menina. O copo cai quando ele a segura no colo e a leva para cama, quando nada mais resta além de felicidade e quando todas as cicatrizes deles foram curadas através de uma simples frase e de uma nova vida.

O copo cai, mas se ele quebra, não há como saber; ninguém ouve.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Tive essa ideia meses atrás, mas só agora consegui escrever. Graças à Pers, claro, que adorou a fanfic e me deu mais motivos para dar à ela de presente. Tenho um orgulho por essa fanfic, porque foi uma ideia que tive do nada e não sabia que iria conseguir escrever.

Espero que gostem!

**E não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!**


End file.
